


The First Royal Meeting....

by PeeJayXela



Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser is a simp, But he also has a huge monster dong that destroys Peach's insides, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lizard Penis, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Oral Sex, Two Cocks on One Body, Which i also love, and i love him, double penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: The first meeting of their new Peace Treaty has come into session-It was up to Bowser to make sure he was... good enough, to make Peach want to keep the contract going.His epic awesome huge awooga thick mega COCKS do the trick.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The First Royal Meeting....

Bowser was absolutely delighted with the new arrangement, and he had ordered the koopas to clean the castle, head to toe, and have imports from other kingdoms, of fabrics, sheets, blankets, mattresses, anything to make his bedroom, made of rock, into a more comfortable place for his new wi- 

Now, not wife... He needed to remember that Peach was not becoming his wife here, no, but they were... partners, in a way. 

Sex partners. 

And you know, if he couldn't have Peach as his wife, he was fine to just bang her twice a week. 

And her new style... wow.... incredible, and her new attitude, so sex positive, and loose, she really let her hair down and Bowser LOVED it... 

Still, here he was, like an utter simp, waiting for Peach's carriage to pull up outside his castle, and for his koopas to escort her to Bowser's bedroom.

Inside, Bowser was laying on his bed, his brand new bed- it was the first time he had ever had a mattress, and... wow, if he wasn't so excited about fucking Peach, he would ABSOLUTELY be taking a nap right now, maybe bring Jr in here to fee- 

Ew, no, don't think about your son when you're just about to bang your lifelong crush. 

He waited, and waited, until he finally heard the knock on his door, and sat up sharply, looking to his polished metal mirror, checking himself over, and going to the door. 

He opened the huge rock doors, looking down at- 

Oh, god, Peach... 

She was wearing a summer outfit, similar to what she wore to Isle Delphino, but... no longer high neck, and the summer dress was now a two-peice, a crop top upper half, low collar, ending just under her huge chest-

And her skirt was much shorter now, but it was still puffy and princess-like, and her delicate feet were adorned with summer sandals, all to cope with the Koopa Kingdom's overwhelming heat. 

"Bowser!" She greeted, walking into the room and letting the servants close the door behind her. 

She looked around the room, humming pleasantly at all this new furniture, and giggled at the way Bowser had customised his sheets. 

His bedsheets were all orange, and his new curtains were dark green, and it was all very... Bowser, which was very sweet. 

"Did you redecorate just for me? You, like, don't have to at all! ...But I appreciate the bed, I think it would be painful to take me on just rock- for the both of us, right?" 

She giggled, as if she didn't just blow Bowser's mind with horny at just walking in in a crop top... God, this was going to kill him... 

He approached, grabbing Peach around the waist and throwing her onto the bed, and she bounced on the new mattress, her chest bouncing right along with it- 

A boob popped out, and she giggled, trying to push it back into its place, but her nipples were now hard, and Bowser felt his very limited civility grow even weaker.... 

He grabbed forward, ripping the crop top off of her, her tits bouncing out, an absolutely LEGENDARY tit drop, tossing the useless piece of fabric away from them both, and leaning down to get his huge maw to the woman's chest, a long, lizard tongue rolling out. 

The tongue wrapped around her nipples, tugging and tasting and enjoying the woman more than anything in the world, so happy to be in bed with Peach after all this time... all these ways he had imagined... 

She laughed at his eagerness, and wrapped his arms around the turtle's thick neck, clinging to him and petting his horns. 

"You can take exactly what you want, Bowsie~ Don't be scared about hurting me, I've been doing some practice with huge dildo's to get ready for you..." 

Bowser's eyes widened, and his pupils turned into slits, pulling back and grabbing her hips once again, pushing her into the bed, and ripping off her skirts, tossing the ruffled away completely- and, oh fuck, oh god- 

She wasn't wearing any panties- 

Peach was naked... 

On his bed... 

Peach was naked on his bed...

Peach was NAKED on HIS bed!! 

He grinned, letting out a roar, flames almost erupting from his mouth, held back just in time to not burn Peach to a crisp. 

Still, he could absolutely hurt Peach in other ways, and grabbed her legs, wrenching them apart and looking down at her pretty peach pussy- 

Oh, god- He wanted to skip foreplay completely, but he also really wanted a taste, and leant down, his long, long tongue rolling out, tracing around her folds- sweaty folds, from all the heat from the Koopa Kingdom. 

She was sweet... like Peaches... and salty, like sweat- and bitter, like pussy should be- 

She was delicious, a three course meal all between delicate folds- 

So, of course, his head jutted forwards, pushing the entirety of his tongue into her pussy, hot, wet, and tasty, just as her folds had been. 

He lowered his head, his mouth around her entire crotch, as if he was going to eat her from the pussy first- 

And in a way, he was, just, you know, not the brutal gory way. 

His tongue squirmed in and out, twisting and writhing like a serpentine worm, textured, bumpy, hot and wet with an oily saliva that allowed Bowser to breathe fire. 

And god, Peach was loving it, her arms spreading above her head, grabbing the pillows above, fresh, new pillows, and scrunching her face and fists up, laughing to herself in a ticklish, warm pleasure that spread from her pussy, into her tummy, then everywhere else. 

But it couldn't last forever, and Bowser's slicked up cock was getting ever impatient, ever more prodding out of his sheath, long and bright red, and slimy. 

He pulled away, pulling his tongue out of her, letting her yelp, moan out, and relax against the sheets when the huge muscle moves out of her- 

It was absolutely not over, though, and Bowser grabbed the princess by her knees, then waist, then flipping her over, getting her into doggy and stuffing a plush pillow under her tummy, making sure she didn't collapse down when fucked, keeping her in the doggy position, even if her legs and arms gave out.... 

He grabbed her asscheeks, his hands huge, immense against her milky cheeks, spreading them, a clawed thumb spreading her pussy, and tapping his slick, red lizard cocks against both her pussy and asshole- 

He didn't tell her about the second cock, no. Lizards typically have two, both slicked with oil and sweat- 

Only a short "Wait, What-" Slipped from her lips, wondering what the second heat against her hole was, and then-

"NGH-!" 

She yelped out, feeling both holes become stuffed up, her tummy, her womb, both being stuffed with the very smooth, almost tentacle-like sheath cock. 

It pushed the breath out of her, almost coming up to her lungs, the cocks seeming to fill up her entire torso. 

And she melted, completely, her legs immediately giving out, relying on the pillows to hold her up, though her arms were still strong, her hands balling into fists, keeping them screwed shut in the sheets, arms trembling as she dealt with the pain. 

He hadn't even started thrusting yet, and Peach was a mess, her neck looking up, and back, drooling from the side of her mouth.

"Fu-fuck- Bowser-! You're so huge- why didn't you tell me you had t-two! Ngh! How didn't I see it before?" She rambled, her mind already beginning to melt, toes curling, thigh muscles gently twitching. 

But Bowser was far too feral now to answer that question, just grabbing her hips, grunting a little, snorting a little smoke from his nostrils-

And starting to fuck her- And I mean FUCK her, one hand completely wrapping around her waist, and the other reaching to grab one of her tits, squeezing it tightly, holding her like a fleshlight, like a pocket pussy. 

She was a pocket pussy, Bowser could easily keep her in his pocket, if he had one...

Instead of moving his hips, he just moved her, moving her up and down his cocks, again, like a fleshlight, the hand on her waist supporting her completely, rocking her up and down his slimy cocks...

Perfect... 

"Peach... Perfect-" He growled, licking over his teeth, only now starting to move his hips, fucking into her with loud slaps between their hips, his rough, course balls slapping against her soft thighs....

"Peach- wife, wife Peach, PERFECT PEACH, MINE, MINE, MINE-"

He was roaring now, and Peach was nearly unconscious on his cocks- but happily unconscious, her eyes rolling into the back of her head...

"Ngh... Fuck... Bowser..." She managed to mumble, and one could almost see the hearts floating out of her head. 

A long, breathless, moany sigh leaked from her as, well, Bowser leaked IN her, filling her soft tummy up to be completely pregnant, stretching out, her belly button out and tight- and she was so, so happy...

He pulled out, and like a plug, white hot cum burst out of her, splashing over the sheets like a tsunami, earning a happy giggle from her fucked out form.

...

"Bowser... I... I think... hah~! I think I want to do this... like... m-more than twice a week~..."


End file.
